El ángel dormido
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Takeru añoraba el brillo de sus ojos y la luz que el ángel desprendía al agitar sus alas. Para Elenear28 por el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles" del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Elenear28, por el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

La frase como inspiración es: "A veces, estás tan acostumbrado al dolor que confundes su ausencia con placer"

* * *

 **El ángel dormido**

Takeru había estado presente cuando Hikari conoció a Satoshi en un curso de cocina de la universidad. A ella se le olvidó cerrar la tapa de la licuadora y lo pringó de arriba abajo. Él solamente rió y le dijo que a la mezcla le faltaba azúcar.

Desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, y poco tardaron en empezar a salir. Todo el mundo los veía como la pareja ideal; ella tan dulce, él tan caballeroso. Todos pensaban que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Menos Takeru.

Al rubio no le gustaba Satoshi. Yamato bromeaba diciendo que era porque estaba celoso de su relación. Pero era mucho más que eso. Takeru no confiaba en él; creía que debajo de esa fachada de príncipe azul había algo malo, que nadie podía ser tan perfecto como aparentaba. Era un sexto sentido. Cuando Mimi, la portadora del emblema de la pureza, aquella que siempre veía lo bueno de la gente, le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, supo que no eran suposiciones suyas.

—Hay algo en él que no me termina de gustar pero no sé el qué —le admitió la castaña—. Es como si quisiese agradar a todo el mundo todo el rato. Pero las personas que siempre sonríen, sin importar cuándo ni con quién, suelen esconder cosas. Y mi corazón me dice que en este caso no es por algo bueno.

Takeru se alegró de que alguien más viese a través de la fachada de Satoshi, pero la seriedad de Mimi lo dejó a su vez preocupado.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a ver a Hikari rara. Nadie más lo notó, para todos ella seguía felizmente enamorada, incluso yéndose a vivir juntos, pero Takeru la veía cada vez más apagada. Era como si esa esencia que la hacía ella, ese ángel, estuviese dormido.

Pero nadie más lo veía, solamente él, que era el que más la conocía. Trató de hablar con ella pero Hikari solamente lo negó. Y si bien seguía sonriendo, Takeru vio como el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando hasta que solamente el vacío decoraba su mirada.

Y lo peor de todo es que él no podía hacer nada. Porque cada vez que trataba de acercarse, Satoshi conseguía, de una forma tan sutil que parecía que no hacía nada y estaba siendo educado, alejarla de él. Fue tan poco a poco, que de repente el rubio se dio cuenta un día de que llevaba sin hablar con su amiga más de una semana, y que no parecía que la situación fuese a cambiar.

Fue una noche lluviosa en la que Takeru estaba solo en su apartamento cuando volvió a verla. Hikari se presentó en su puerta sin avisar, empapada y blanca como un fantasma. El rubio se apresuró a darle una toalla y un pijama suyo para que se cambiara de ropa. Cuando apareció en el salón a Takeru el corazón le empezó a latir frenéticamente por volver a verla; la había echado realmente de menos.

—No puedo más —la castaña fue muy directa—. No me siento bien pero no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la incitó él a hablar.

Entonces Hikari comenzó a contarle la historia que él inconscientemente conocía pero nunca había querido ver. La castaña relató que las primeras semanas de convivencia habían sido ideales hasta que el otro cogió confianza y empezó a vaguear. Hikari se había ocupado de todo y él le había exigido que lo hiciese porque estaba cansado y "tenía que cuidarlo" como buena novia. Takeru sabía que había más pero la dejó seguir sin interrumpir, y cuando ella le dijo que Satoshi había empezado a ponerse agresivo tuvo que cerrar los puños para no ir en su busca y matarlo.

—Yo no podía creer que me chillase como lo hacía —sollozó Hikari—. Cuando se enfadaba me sujetaba por los hombros y me zarandeaba. Y me hacía daño.

—Hikari… —ella lo cortó.

—Entonces de repente paró y volvió a ser el chico alegre del principio —murmuró—. No pasaba por casa apenas y me ignoraba, pero no se ponía agresivo y a mí eso me servía.

Ella suspiró y sonrió amrgamente. Luego lo miró a los ohos, aguados, y meneó la cabeza.

—Tiene una amante, Takeru. Se acuesta con otra chica desde hace más de dos semanas —soltó una carcajada seca—. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que solamente puedo pensar en que al menos así no se pondrá mal conmigo pero al tiempo en que no he sido suficiente para él.

—No digas eso —Takeru fue tan brusco que la asustó, pero le dio igual; sin pensarlo, subió las manos y sostuvo la cara de la chica entre ellas, acariciándola lentamente con dulzura—. No te merece, nunca lo ha hecho.

—Takeru…

—Eres buena, dulce, amiga de tus amigos, cariñosa… ¡eres perfecta! —sentenció él.

Y como si quisiera corroborar sus palabras, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente. Fue un beso corto pero muy intenso, donde el rubio declaraba los sentimientos que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

Cuando se separó de ella, Hikari tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pero al menos ya no eran opacos y sin luz.

—Eres perfecta para mí —aseguró el rubio—. Todo en ti, tus defectos, tus virtudes, tu forma de ser… todo. Todo eso hace que te ame más que a nada en el mundo. Y da igual si no es por mí, pero nunca pienses que no eres buena para nada o para nadie, porque no es así.

—Takeru…

El rubio la vio sonreír dulcemente, como su Hikari siempre hacía. La chica se acercó a él y lo besó de vuelta, respondiendo sus sentimientos como solo un alma gemela podría.

Cuando Takeru la miró pudo ver el brillo volver a sus orbes, y supo que, por fin, el ángel había despertado de nuevo.


End file.
